Figments
Written by RS (This page is written in the first person by the original trademarker of the figment headcanon. Rights and thanks to onlyonecanbeking.tumblr.com) What is a Figment? This question is the most commonly asked to anyone that I happen to come across. What exactly is a Figment? Although there will never be a direct answer, as a Figment’s job can range to hundreds of different paths and choices, the basic duties from Figment to Figment tends to remain the same. A Figment is a developed mirage of the human subconscious. They are nonphysical beings, born and residing within the mind at different stages of a human’s lifespan. They take the appearance, voice, and natural ticks and habits of their host, with only small attributes and differences showing they are not exact twins to who created them. They are not demons, spirits, ghosts, gremlins, monsters, or apart of the imagination. They are, quite literally, entities of the mind. They are ageless and are not restricted by time. Figments who were developed upon the birth of the first walking humans still remain today. Every living human who has the ability to think and understand their own subconscious has Figments. No human, however, is exactly alike. Each Figment is particularly tailored to their host’s desires, appearances, and personality. Each Figment will respond differently to certain emotions, and each Figment will work differently with each host. What is an Artificial Figment? (This section is a new addition to the original lore to better fit evidence from Markiplier videos uploaded. Written by AB) An artifical figment is a figment that was born human. They have physical form on Earth while simutaneously living in the void. However, both forms are not capable of indepentantly functioning at the same time; only one can be controlled at a time. This is an incredibly rare case and has only knowly been recorded two times. (Darkiplier and Wilford Warfstache) These figments do not have a host, yet, still have all the abilities of a regular, subconcious created figment. An artfical figment is created by forced exposer to the void in a way that affects the beings soul. (See: The Manor or Darkiplier for more info) With their unique situation of being both in the void and on Earth at the same moment, artifical figments allow a breach in space, a rift if you will, allowing humans and figments to safely go to and from the Earth and the void. This allows humans to safely reside in the void for a long period of time. A rift such as this also allows physical items to be brought into the void, leading to the uncontrolled development of the void market. A blackmarket for figments that desire "the real thing" rather than a conjured copy. What is a Figments Purpose? What is it that they do? Well, as stated, many Figments find secondhand jobs and abilities that can range as much as human jobs do. However, each of them have the same major responsibility to their host. Figments claim, protect, and delegate the use of their host’s emotions, using them properly in order to keep their host healthy and working properly. Each human has a multitude of separate Figments for the purpose of different types of emotions. For example, Darkiplier, or Dark, claims all of Mark Fischbach’s dark emotions. His anger, sadness, grief, regret, loneliness, sadism, etc. Wilford claims his more light and sexual emotions. Libido, joy, curiosity, impulsiveness, etc. Googleiplier claims his more meticulous informative side. Knowledge, understanding, technical advancement. When a human must feel a certain emotion, happiness, grief, anger, regardless, it is the Figment’s duty to provide said emotion to the human mind. In doing so, the Figment themselves must also feel this emotion, for it to be properly transferred. Figments and their Host On occasion, by their host’s approval, a Figment may come to the “surface” and control their host’s body. This usually occurs through extremes of a certain emotion. It is most common to see dark figments claim control of their host for small segments of time. When there is overwhelming grief, the dark Figment may take over to properly dispose of the sorrow. All of this must be with consent to the host for it to occur. Figments are most naturally tied to their host. It is uncommon to see a Figment far from where their host roams. However, on few cases, large surges of power, usually stirred by anger and hate, spike their energy far beyond natural standards, and because of this, become separate entities that are allowed to manifest into physical beings when they receive enough energy to do so. They are still, however, able to regulate their host’s emotions. “Darkiplier” from Mark, and “Antisepticeye” from Sean, are examples of this. Figments that are first developed are created by the creation of the host itself. They come to existence when the host feels that emotion for the first time. Figments that are older and have lost their host by choice or death or etc are able to show interest in an open position of a host, but are assigned the duties by the Council. A figments appearance changes to look strikingly similar to their host, but never identical. Figments and Earth The Void realm is not third dimensional, but instead beyond those and into the fourth and fifth dimensional space, meaning it is not sustained by time, making figments immortal and without any life sustaining properties. Life upon earth is very different than it is in the void, there is no such thing as immortality on Earth. A figment is not their physical body. When a figment manifests into a physical form, a very small portion of themselves remains in the Void. A very weak sliver of energy hangs about in their home domain. Why would they do this, you may wonder. Should the figment go on the course of their existence in the physical world, they will eventually die. But a figment is immortal. So, they are ripped from their third dimensional world, and warped back to that small little speck of energy left in the Void. They’re weak and fragile, but they will remain alive, unable to die.The same happens if they are murdered or killed in an accident in the physical world. They will be returned back to the Void. Now remember. The manifestation of a figment must almost always occur with the host’s acceptance. More often than not, they figment will simply momentarily take over the body of their own host in order to perform healing tasks. It is a rare, odd, and dangerous feat for a figment to create their own physical body, and forcefully apply it into the third dimensional earth world. It takes a giant portion of energy and intense emotions for it to be completed. * Artificial figments have a permanent physical form on Earth and are essentially their own host, however, the sliver works backwards for artificial figments. Their exposure to the Manor / void rift caused part of their soul to develop into a sliver of themselves that permanently resides in the void. When they go into the subconscious, instead of a coma like other humans, they can interchangeably go to and fro, the sliver physically changing them into a figment with their own bodies being a host going into a sleeping state. * Humans, inside the void go into a coma like state on Earth. If they die in the void, they return to their bodies but can never return to the void. (Dark, being an artifical figment has the power to allow humans to go to and fro between Earth and the void. He, however, never acknowledges it and allows others to believe it is their own power bring them home.) Figment Strengths Invincibility is the major upside to a Figment. Death is impossible, as in technicality they never live. Even when their Host passes on, they do not fade away, but instead remain in the Void, waiting for another Host to arrive or simply working their own solitary job for the Council for the rest of their existence. Anything that has ever been produced by the mind can be produced by a Figment with merely a gesture. They are extremely powerful figures, that claim control over the Void, and can produce third dimensional objects with their own will and energy. Their amount of energy surpasses anything seen before, and they can conduct elemental attacks on opponents, in order to severely wound them, or kill them if they are mortal. Figments have no need for food and water, as they have no working organs that need to be fed with nutrients. Figments also do not sleep, but instead meditate when their energy begins to drain. They can last for several weeks before needing to meditate, if they use their energy smartly. A figment can always regenerate their injuries, but wounds that cause death are most likely to leave a scar. Any injury that their host receives also shows up on the figment body. ☀Void Regeneration Injuries within the Void are never permanent for a Figment. Although when a Figment fights a Figment, it may be painful, there is never death. No matter what you harm, or what you lop off, the ligament or bone, or flesh, or whatever may have been attacked will always heal itself back. It’s the subconscious mind reforming the representation of what it envisions the Figment to be, if that makes sense. If the Figment was missing an arm, it would be a misrepresentation of what the subconscious mind identifies. It will simply just reappear into being, no special glitching or regrowing required. Figment Weaknesses Figments are forced to remain in the confines with which they are developed in. They are unable to venture freely on earth. All Figments bend their will and powers to the Council when the time is needed to do so. They follow the basics of authority, and because of this, must often subdue their powers and stand down from what they desire to do. Each Figment’s duty first comes to their Host, as their instinct. Their Host is basically their captor, as the Figment is unable to make their own decisions or take their own desired path until the Host has passed on. Figments are unable to choose which emotions to feel. Whatever emotions they are assigned is the scope of what they can express. Teleportation This is another common question I see, and I think it is based around the fact that a famous Figment named Antisepticeye is capable of glitching and teleporting the entirety of his body from one section of the Void to another. There is misconception that this is a normal occurrence for the majority of Figment kind. However, the truth is that very select Figments are able to harness this ability. Figments’ forms of transportation are very different and dependent on their host and their own personality. Antisepticeye cracks and glitches because he is loud, energetic, and technology based. Darkiplier forms himself into a shadow-like mist and becomes almost transparent as he travels because he is reserved and mysterious. Googleplier, one of Mark Fischbach’s other figments, does a similar sort of transport as Antisepticeye, but instead follows a more basic, computer generated style of glitch that resembles a server shutting down. But while their styles are original and hardly duplicated, each and every Figment uses the same dimensional jumping in order to get around. That’s right. Figments are indeed jumping through dimensions when they glitch, and this typically occurs through the third, fourth, and fifth dimension of space. While they are in the Void, jumping from fourth dimensions and fifth dimensions allows them to glitch and move quickly throughout the void. While in physical form, jumping between third and fourth dimensions allows them to travel through the physical realm easily with little trouble. Final Form Every Figment has a Final Form, a final stand of defense. It is basically the human version of Hulking Out, as severe anger, or physical stress from pain or wounds, causes for this Final Form to emerge. This Final Form is the most dangerous form that can be seen from a Figment, and almost always involves a death of anyone in close proximity. Each Figment has a different type of Final Form dependent on their Host and themselves as a personality. The Final Form completely warps the Figment’s original body, and they transform into some type of unearthly beast, with possessions of powers and utilities never seen on earth before. The only way for a Final Form to end is when the Figment completely drains themselves of all of their energy, and is more or less forcefully transferred into meditation, what humans would equal to “blacking out”. Fading Much like humans, figments are able to go through stages of depression and sadness. Even light figments, normally incapable of expressing negative emotions, are capable of experiencing a Fading if the event is painful enough or altering enough. Fading is Figment Depression, however, it is far more dangerous than normal earth depression may entail. If a Figment begins to fade, they quite literally begin to fade away. Their body becomes mute and colorless, and soon, begins to become transparent. If the Fading is not ended, they will quite literally cease to exist. * It is unknown what happens if an artificial figment fades out of existence